Play Time
by FullOfGrace.06
Summary: This takes place after Jenny dies, Vance becomes the director and the team finds out that they are being split up. Abby goes over to see Ziva before she leaves.


A/N: I have never written anything like this before but I wanted to try something new… Sometimes change is nice. This takes place after Jenny dies, Vance becomes the director and the team finds out that they are being split up. Abby and Ziva grew close in that short time of her becoming a part of the team. It may be a two- shot or I may just end it here. I will probably just end it here…

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any NCIS characters mentioned. I wish for them every time it turns 11:11 or see a shooting star. It has not happened yet but I am not holding my breath ;) I told a friend that I would think about uploading this and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't upload it? Happy Groundhog Day KoteDiM! :)

"_I need to tell her, but I can't… However, I do need to tell her before she leaves. Oh what should I do? C'mon Abby think… what should I do? If I were in her position, I would want someone to tell me right? Yes, I think I would. But what if she rejects me? And tells me her feelings don't match mine? I think she should know anyways. I need to tell her. Yes, I am going to tell her…. Right now… or maybe in a few hours…" _Abby Scuito was bombarded by her own thoughts. She had no idea what to do. Jenny was dead and the new director split up Gibbs' team. The new Director Vance reassigned McGee to the cyber crime division, and sent Tony to the USS Ronald Reagan. Abby was terribly upset that he terminates Ziva David's liaison status- sending her back to Mossad. Abby couldn't take the thought of Ziva leaving before getting the chance to tell her about her feelings.

It was around one a.m. when Abby just cannot take her thoughts anymore. She goes through her closet and finds a cute black mini- skirt that stops at the top of her creamy white thighs and a white see-through tank top that is extremely tight around her perky breasts. She gets into her hearse and takes the short drive over to Ziva's apartment. She wasn't feeling nervous earlier but now she was… and also extremely horny. Just the thought alone of licking Ziva's wet folds and sucking on her clit was making her so wet. Too bad she didn't wear her sexy panties because she could feel her wetness starting to escape her.

The walk up the stairs to Ziva's door seemed like it took forever for Abby to get there. All she could think about is what she wanted to do to Ziva, make her moan, scream, and twist in pleasure. Abby knocked on Ziva's door and was surprised when Ziva opened it almost right away. The pit of her stomach was filled with butterflies and her mouth was dry. Ziva was wearing a small camisole (with out a bra because Abby could see her protruding nipples) and extremely short shorts. Abby looked her up and down and imagined what it would be like to taste her silky Israeli skin and make her beg. Ziva opened her door wider and allowed Abby to some in. Behind her Ziva locked her door and slowly turned to look at Abby. "Oh my, look at those long white creamy legs. Her breasts are looking voluptuous too. Wow, I cannot believe I am thinking about these things when I have to be packing. But I cannot help it. I knew she would come over one night when I am completely horny…" Ziva's thoughts consumed her as Abby's did a few hours earlier. As Abby looked around, she saw filled boxes and empty shelves. She turned to Ziva as she heard her start speaking…

"I was hoping you would stop by tonight Abby. I have been wanting to talk to you." Ziva was smirking as she said this with a glitter of hope in her eyes.

"Oh! Really? Me too! Oh Ziva, I can't believe this is really happening. Our family is being split up and it is absolutely horrible! I really wanted to see you before you left tomorrow so I hope that I am not interrupting your packing or anything. Do you have anything I could help you with?" Abby just could not stop talking. She was so nervous and seeing Ziva did not help one bit.

"Abby, how many Caff- Pows have you had today? You seem much more jittery than you usually are. But yes, I can not believe that Jenny is now dead and my position has been terminated. I do not want to go back to Israel and especially back to Mossad. I am going to miss it here so much!" Abby could tell that Ziva has been drinking because she started to get emotional. In the corner of Ziva's eyes tears were starting to form as she said this.

"Oh Ziva, please don't cry! I don't want you to leave either! It is going to be hard but at least we can e-mail each other! Right?"

"I do not know. When I go back to Mossad I am not sure what will happen. I will probably not be near a computer and out on missions. But every chance I get I will e-mail you, I promise!"

"Oh, okay. I really wish you weren't leaving…"

"Me too".

Abby and Ziva packed up more of her apartment and talked as they did so. Abby was packing up Ziva's clothes when she noticed that in one of her drawers Ziva had a nice collection of dildos, vibrators, and even a strap- on. She got goose bumps at the thought of Ziva playing with herself. Abby heard Ziva coming down the hall and was trying to quickly get out of that drawer.

"Hey Abby have you seen where I put my…" Ziva stops as she steps in the doorway and knows what Abby has found. "Oh my…"

"I'm so sorry Ziva, I was just packing your clothes and I…"

"Abby! Its okay! I do not mind if you were looking at them. I am not embarrassed by the fact I use them, they have gotten me through many lonely nights."

Abby's mouth went dry as Ziva was talking to her about her playing with herself. She had images in her head that she couldn't get out:_ Ziva working herself up playing with her clit, rubbing it starting slow and speeding up. Grabbing her vibrator and teasing her wet folds. Slowly she stretches herself to accommodate the size of the large vibrator. She starts moving at a torturous pace. Moving it in all the way to the hilt and almost all the way back out. She continues this process as she could feel her orgasm coming. And she meets her own thrusts and plays with her clit. She could feel her juices coming all over fingers and she got that feeling in her lower abdomen and knew she was going to cum. And as she started to cum she started moaning and tweaking her rock hard nipples..._

"Abby... Abby... World to Abby!" Ziva could tell Abby was deep in thought and was curious on what she was thinking. She had hoped that her thoughts were mirroring hers.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry what? I was thinking about something. Sorry, did you say 'world to Abby'? It is actually Earth to Abby... But that doesn't matter right now. I have to talk to you Ziva. Would you mind if we went to talk in the living room?" After Abby was having those vivid thoughts of Ziva she needed to tell her about her feelings.

"Yes of course. Is everything alright?" Ziva looked concerned but she saw the way Abby was staring off in space as she was caught with her private collection of toys.

"Yes, I just need to talk to you before you leave for Israel tomorrow." Abby muttered as she and Ziva walked on over to the couch. As they sat down, Ziva sat closer to Abby than she expected. Their knees were nearly touching and Ziva was sitting Indian- style and if Abby looked, she could see Ziva's panties because her shorts were so short. Her breath hitched as she began speaking…

"Okay Ziva, please don't interrupt me when I tell you this. I am afraid that if I get interrupted then I wouldn't be able to continue. When I first met you, I hated you. I did not like you at all. I felt like you were taking Kate's place. But then after a while I started getting used to you and then we started doing girls night out. And then we became best friends… And then I started to fall for you Ziva. I found myself looking at you all the time, staring at your every move wanting to grab you and make passionate love to you. When I saw your collection in your drawer I was picturing all the things I could be doing with you. I want to make you moan, scream, beg as I am sucking you dry. I don't want you to leave Ziva, I need you here with me. I don't want live without you here with me. Every time I think of you leaving to Israel I get the most horrible feeling in my stomach and I can't imagine going to work and not seeing your beautiful face everyday. I really do love you Ziva and I had to tell you before you left… I understand if you want me to leave right now and forget this ever happened. I just had to tell you how I felt." Abby felt like the elephant that was sitting on her chest got off and all the pressure was gone. Now she was feeling anxious, wondering what Ziva was going to say. She tried reading her face but she couldn't, Mossad has trained her well.

Ziva looked deep in Abby's eyes and could see the brilliant forensic scientist's eyes glitter with hope and were full of question and wonder. She couldn't help herself as she moved her hand to Abby's knee and was caressing her with small shapes. "Abby. I have been waiting forever to hear you say that. Ever since that one day in your lab when you slapped me across the face- although it made me mad, I thought how amazing it would be to be with a feisty beautiful sexy woman like you. I understand how you feel. I love you too Abby and it kills me inside that I know I have to go to Israel tomorrow and I am leaving you here. I wish I could stay here with you and our family. But to make matters lighter and to be completely honest, I like it on top. But being on bottom is okay with me too."

Ziva leaned toward Abby so their noses were touching and looked in her eyes and leaned in further for a kiss. They began kissing harder and Ziva felt Abby's tongue begging for entrance. Ziva complied and opened her mouth fully to the lascivious goth. Abby pulled the younger agent out of her Indian- style sitting and made Ziva straddle her lap so that their pelvic bones were rubbing against each others as they continued to passionately kiss. Ziva started moaning and grinding Abby as Abby reached under Ziva's shirt to play with her hardening nipples. Abby let out a load moan when Ziva started to grind her.

"Ziva, lets move this to the bedroom…"

Without even one more word, Ziva slides off Abby and grabs her hand to take her down the hall. Once they make in in the bedroom, Ziva rips off Abby's shirt and dives in to her breasts. She starts on her left breast sucking on her nipples making them harder as she tweaks the right breast with her talented fingers. Abby's moans get louder as Ziva rubs her fingers from her breast almost to where Abby needs it most but stops. She completely stops all her ministrations on Abby and backs a few steps to her drawer. She asks Abby to choose which one she would want to use for the night. Abby chooses the large vibrating strap- on. Ziva places it on the nightstand and walks back over to Abby and strokes her cheek as she smiles and said, "I have been waiting for years for this moment."

Ziva pulls off her tank top and pulls down her short shorts and is standing there in nothing besides her red lacey panties. She looks Abby in the eyes as she pulls down Abby's mini- skirt and reveals a smooth, shaved mound. "Oh Abby! No panties!"

Abby takes Ziva's hands in her hands as she leads them to the bed. She pushes Ziva on the bed and pulls off the red lace and also notices something she didn't expect. A clean, shaved Ziva and it turned her on even more. Ziva moved to the center of the bed and watched as Abby climbed over her. She started to kiss her neck, slowly moved down to her breasts, kissed and licked her way down to her stomach and was on her way to Ziva's pounding center but purposely skipped it as she went to lick and kiss her inner thighs.

"Abby, do not make me touch myself here! I need you right now Abby. I do not think I can wait any longer!"

"Patience my sweet love, your time has come"

Abby raises her head so close to Ziva's hotness and Ziva could feel Abby's breath on her and she started to beg even more. "Abby! Now please, oh my gosh! I cannot take it right now! Abby please, I need you. I need you to touch me now-ahhhh!" Ziva's begging turned into a wail as Abby suddenly sucked on her pounding clit. She licked up and down Ziva's hot sweet center savoring her juices. She slowly stuck one finger in her and slowly built up to a second finger. She used her thumb to rub harder on her clit. She wanted tonight to be a night that Ziva will never forget.

"Uuuhh Abby! Stop before I cum! I want you to cum with me!" Abby slowed down her ministrations and before she knew it, Ziva flipped so she was on top.

"Hey! That wasn't fair! I wasn't read.. Ohhh yes Ziva!" Abby stopped in mid- word when Ziva attacked her breasts, sucking, massaging, and rolling her pink nipples. She slowed kissed and lick her way down similarly to how Ziva did to her. But she went straight to the core and dove her tongue inside her and swirled around. She came up to her clit and sucked there and put two long, slender fingers inside her until she felt Abby's inner walls start to clench around her fingers and her legs started to shake. She pulled her fingers out and removed her mouth.

"Ohhhh Ziva I was so close! I need you!" Abby was whining as Ziva got off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to get us a surprise" Ziva bends over and Abby gets a perfect view of her ass and can tell Ziva is so wet for her. Ziva walks back to the bed locking eyes with Abby as her soft curls sway with the swing of her hips. She holds up the strap- on with a vibrator on the opposite side so it can please both of then at the same time and says "Are you ready for this?"

"Oh yes Ziva, God yes!" Abby starts to squirm as Ziva seductively puts it on.

Ziva climbs back on the bed as Abby opens her legs even more. She teases her wet folds with the tip as Abby moans from under her. She begins to slowly go inside her… slowly she goes deeper and deeper until Abby is panting with pleasure and she is filled to the hilt. Abby feels herself stretching with the large size and can barely take it anymore. Then Ziva pulls almost all the way out and suddenly thrusts all the way in with such force that Abby screams in bliss. Ziva starts thrusting in and out… faster and faster she can tell Abby is close to her orgasm as she begins screaming louder and begging Ziva to go faster. Ziva can feel Abby's hot breath on her ear pleading. Ziva sneaks her hand around the front of her and starts rubbing Abby's clit. Ziva is so worked up already with the clit vibrator working on her the whole time that she needs to bring Abby to where she is. She rubs harder and harder and finally both Abby and Ziva cum at the same time.

When they feel the first wave of their orgasm slow down, Abby decides to flip them over so she is on top and into the 69 position. Ziva gasps when the young woman's hot mouth covers her entire core and begins working her. The Israeli begins to eat Abby and the waves of euphoria begin again as both women moan and move in such a perfect rhythm. They both suck harder on the other's clit as they both cum again simutaneously. Ziva completely laps up all of Abby's sweet juices as Abby does the same to Ziva. Abby collapses on top of Ziva and they are both still panting in pleasure.

The goth climbs off the assassin and goes to lay next to her. As they lay there afterward Ziva puts her arms around Abby as the goth runs her fingers through Ziva's hair. They lay there in the silence enjoying every second of the closeness of the other knowing that it will be all over in a few hours.

-the end-


End file.
